Numerical modeling and analysis technology is an important tool in the design and verification of many engineered structural products and the structural components of which they are composed. One common computer-based numerical modeling and analysis technique is finite element modeling and analysis. In accordance with various numerical modeling analysis techniques, computer models may define a working environment in terms of geometry, elements, properties, loads, constraints and the like, and can thus be solved and analyzed to determine structural integrity of an engineered structural product within that working environment, for example. Through numerical modeling and analysis and in particular finite element analysis, it may be possible to break a complex system down into a manageable (finite) number of elements (e.g., a curve drawn as a series of steps). These computer models and their analysis may be used for several purposes, such as to help determine the behavior of a new airplane product design under various load environments.
Finite element analysis has often been utilized to model fasteners that join component parts of a structural product such as an aircraft. Aircraft structural analysis systems increasingly rely on the use of the finite element method as it is critical to accurately represent the physics of various fastener or joint types. However, many systems fail to accurately characterize stiffness and load distributions in joint members in multi-strap joints using finite element analysis. In addition, current systems and methods do not accurately account for the through thickness behavior of the fastener.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a system and method that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.